


I Remember Everything

by Irisversicolor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisversicolor/pseuds/Irisversicolor
Summary: I like you,I remember everything. 摘自《请以你的名字呼唤我》Elio与Oliver走过漫长生活但始终没有忘记彼此，希望仏英也可以如此
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	I Remember Everything

他们的吻总是很漫长，一开始是醉酒的英国人毫无章法的啃咬，然后是法国人占据了主动权，温柔而坚定地撬开身下人的牙关，在他的嘴里攻城掠地。这是一个标准的法式热吻，以英国人喘不过气开始挣扎而告终。嘴唇分开时甚至牵出了一根银丝。  
弗朗西斯吻去这道淫靡的痕迹，直起身欣赏了一会儿亚瑟双颊潮红的样子，然后开始在温软的身体上煽风点火。轻柔地褪下过大的睡衣，仿佛是拆开了慕斯蛋糕的包装，露出白皙而凝润的皮肤。吻痕从锁骨延伸到胸前，法国人一边舔舐着左边的红樱，一边用手轻揉右边的花蕾，显然深谙这具身体的敏感点。红樱不出所料地变红发硬，痛痒之中的快感使醉鬼找回了一缕清明。“混……混蛋！”亚瑟哑着嗓子骂道，想要推开身上的紫眼睛恶魔。“恶魔”不为所动，反而轻咬了一下已肿胀的红樱，英国人忍不住惊喘一声，手搭在了弗朗西斯的背上，原本推拒的动作到像是在欢迎。  
吻痕继续向下，在腰际的皮肤上留下一串红痕，像是慕斯蛋糕上的草莓，最后蔓延到小腹。  
“嗯啊，别动那里！”在弗朗西斯的嘴唇触碰到自己的玉茎时，亚瑟终于呻吟出声。  
“小亚蒂，火是你自己扇起来的哦，可不能怪哥哥我。”弗朗西斯低头含住已经有抬头之势的小亚瑟，紫罗兰色的眼睛却往上看，和英国人的视线相对。  
自己的身影映在那双色情而深沉的眼睛里，而全身最敏感的地方又被包裹住，亚瑟只觉得自己快要死在他的攻势下了。更要命的是弗朗西斯还在上下舔弄他的玉茎，时不时扫过马眼带给他过电般的快感。看见差不多了，法国人腾出一只手在亚瑟的阴囊上不轻不重地一按，突如其来的刺激使得英国人全身一颤。  
“嗯……啊啊……放、放开……啊！”亚瑟终于把持不住，射在了弗朗西斯嘴里。法国人丝毫不觉得恶心，反而恶趣味地扣住他的后脑，把精液嘴对嘴渡了过去：“不用害羞的，小亚蒂，所有关于你的东西都是甜蜜的。”  
“你滚开！咳咳……”英国人毫无准备，被迫吞了一点自己的产出还被呛着了，羞得满脸通红。  
“我的公主，你确定你想让我现在滚开吗？”弗朗西斯嘴上说着，却趁热打铁把手指抵在了亚瑟的后庭。  
“呃！”后庭的异物入侵感并不陌生，但还是让人难以适应。亚瑟的眼角泛起生理性的泪水，眼眶泛红，像一只弱小无助的兔子。  
弗朗西斯安抚性地亲吻着亚瑟的眼角，温柔地托起他。顺势又探入了两根手指。  
英国人被弗朗西斯拉起来抱在怀里，在重力的作用下手指又往里去了一些。他可以清楚地感觉到三根修长的手指在他的肠道内探索的轨迹，修剪得圆润整齐的指甲在肠壁上轻轻刮过，带起一种酥麻又让人欲罢不能的刺激感，肿胀的痛楚消退，取而代之的是强烈的快感。更要命的是那家伙一股劲地戳弄着自己的G点，自己仿佛被绑在了情欲的浪尖上。“混蛋……啊啊……我明天还有工作！”高潮似乎就要到了，亚瑟全身都提不起力气，已经软在了弗朗西斯怀里，但还是在嘴硬地挣扎。  
“那好吧，公主殿下。”弗朗西斯干脆利落地抽出手指，“我真的走了哦！”  
“呃！”忽如其来的空虚感让亚瑟不适地扭动着腰。被快感遮盖住的酒劲又翻上了头，他迷迷糊糊地抓住弗朗西斯的手，扯着他往自己身上凑。  
弗朗西斯纹丝不动：“小亚蒂，不能做什么事都出尔反尔拖拖拉拉的哦。”他用一只手抓住亚瑟的两只手腕，让他不能自我抚慰，另一只手在他的穴口外按压，制造出刺激但还远远不够的快感。“你得说清楚要我干什么啊。”  
亚瑟装满酒精的脑袋根本无法思考，又被下身求而不得的刺激感折磨得快要发疯，说的胡话弗朗西斯也听不清。  
法国人啄了一口他的嘴唇，无奈道：“我的公主，果然我还是太疼你了。”他说着，把亚瑟抱了起来，对准自己放了下去。  
“嗯啊啊啊……疼……”亚瑟忽然遭此一击，直接在弗朗西斯的背后留下了几道抓痕。弗朗西斯也很不好受，缺乏润滑的肠壁摩擦得他生疼。他不由得埋怨自己为什么没有买一点润滑剂备用。  
“Ma princesse，别怕，一会就不疼了。”他再次给了亚瑟一个法式热吻分散他的注意力，慢慢把肉刃往里探。前期的开拓还是有效果的，亚瑟很快就适应了身体里的异物，抱着他的脖子自己往下坐，肠道里分泌出温热滑腻的液体。  
弗朗西斯看见他的公主已经适应，也不在隐忍，直接搂住他的腰，一穿到底，然后开始有规律地抽插。“啊！啊啊……那里！”亚瑟在他触及到某一点时忽然叫喊起来。弗朗西斯闻音知意，集中攻势向那一点进攻：“看来我还记得呢。”滚烫的肉刃使英国人的敏感点受到灭顶的刺激，他抱着法国人脖颈的双臂无力地下垂，整个身子完全靠在了弗朗西斯的身上。  
“Ma princesse.，我在这里。”弗朗西斯用与身下动作截然不同的温柔亲吻着亚瑟。他的公主清醒的时候总是刻薄又强硬，似乎只有利益可以让他动心，说着要融入他们的联盟却从未在心底认同自己是他们中的一员。弗朗西斯在这次脱欧决定里除了为欧盟失去一个强力成员而惋惜，还藏着亚瑟从此会与他越走越远的恐慌。他们是两个纠缠了上千年的灵魂，但现在似乎要分道扬镳了。“我在这里，你也在这里。”他把亚瑟抱得更紧了些。这时候的亚瑟只属于他，意识到这个弗朗西斯感到莫名的安宁。  
“不、不行了……”亚瑟经受不住如此强烈的快感，终于达到了高潮。弗朗西斯感受到温暖的巢穴一阵痉挛，也发泄了出来。  
灼热的液体喷射在肠壁里，带给他最后一波快感。高潮后十分敏感的亚瑟生理性颤抖着，想要挣开弗朗西斯的怀抱又苦于没有力气。他把头搭在弗朗西斯的肩膀上，无力地喘着气。  
弗朗西斯的耳朵里灌满亚瑟动人的喘息，刚软下去的肉刃又一次硬了起来。他翻了个身把亚瑟压在身下，再次抽送起来。  
卧室里再次响起淫靡的水声和紊乱的喘息，弗朗西斯已经忘记了在风月场上掌握的所有技巧，只是用力地开拓着。在高潮来临的时候，他一遍又一遍地用嘴唇描摹着亚瑟的面容，虔诚地请求道：“My little Atti,don't forget us, din't forget me,please!”  
醉鬼当然不能回答他的话。  
弗朗西斯自嘲地牵了牵嘴角，把接近昏睡的亚瑟抱进浴室，细心地为他做清理。  
亚瑟的嘴唇蠕动了一下，有温柔的声音透过水声打在弗朗西斯的心上：“I like you,I remember everything.”  
“亚蒂，你说什么？可以再说一遍吗？”弗朗西斯松开花洒抱住他，把耳朵凑近英国人的嘴唇。他就这样心无杂念地紧紧搂住他的公主，而亚瑟的声音像一根绞索把他们两个越缠越紧。  
“I like you,I remember everything.”告白一遍又一遍，绞索一圈又一圈。——也许，他们还能继续纠缠到天荒地老。

**Author's Note:**

> I like you,I remember everything. 摘自《请以你的名字呼唤我》  
> Elio与Oliver走过漫长生活但始终没有忘记彼此，希望仏英也可以如此


End file.
